The Walking Dead Board Game: The Best Defense
The Walking Dead Board Game: The Best Defense is the second board game based on The Walking Dead TV Series. The game was designed by Matt Hyra.The Walking Dead Board Game: The Best Defense (2013) Info *'Release Date:' October, 2013 *'Number of Players:' 1 – 5 *'For Ages:' 15+ *'Playing Time:' 30–45 Minutes *'MSRP:' $40.00 Details "The Walking Dead Board Game: The Best Defense is a cooperative board game in which players take on the roles of Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Michonne, Andrea, and Maggie. The Survivors must defend four key locations from Walkers – the Farm, the prison, the Town and the Highway – in order to stay alive. The game board is assembled at random for each game, providing for variability in the locations; a 25-card resource deck – containing either Equipment, Allies, Food or Ammunition – is placed at random on one of the locations. Walkers and other calamities are triggered in different locations by a 48-card Event deck (every card is unique!), which players draw from each round. They must then figure out how to minimize the effects of these Events, using dice to resolve combat and determine the outcome of some events. Survivors can work together to combine their combat abilities or split up to cover more ground. If the Survivors don't clear the Walkers out of a location, they'll lose resources – and if any resource deck runs out, the players lose the game. Thus, players need to keep the Walkers at bay while not using up too many resources themselves. Unlike most cooperative games, The Walking Dead Board Game: The Best Defense includes a leadership role that a player can take for one or more rounds. Each player character has a unique leadership ability that provides a bonus while that character is in charge. The Walking Dead Board Game: The Best Defense includes two gameplay modes. In the "Beginner" mode, players share all information on their Event cards so that the leader and others can take everything happening in the game into consideration. In "Expert" mode, players may not share their Event cards, which means that leaders might make decisions that are detrimental to other players – but those players can defy the leader (for a cost) and make their own moves. Why would they do this? In addition to just trying to stay alive, each player has a secret "Ulterior Motive" card that specifies a mission for that player. If he completes that mission, then he earns a partial victory, even if the Survivors as a group would otherwise lose. The Ulterior Motive cards are recommended only for advanced players who like a bit of conflict in their co-operative games". Contents Inside, the box contains the following: *100 resource cards *48 Event Cards *80+ Game Tokens *6 Oversized Hero Cards *6 Character Pawns w/ Bases *4 Oversized Location Tiles *9 Ulterior Motive Cards (for advanced players) *4 Dice *1 Rulebook Woodbury Expansion Expansion of The Walking Dead: The Best Defense Board Game includes Woodbury and The Governor. New Alternate Victory Condition: If your team of Survivors can draw up all of the Woodbury cards, the Survivors win the game! Contents *25 Unique Woodbury Resource Cards *5 Unique Event Cards *2 Pawns, 1 Pawn Base *1 Location Tile *1 Combat Die *1 Rule Sheet *Additional game tokens Gallery The Best Defense Pic1743614 md.jpg TBD1.jpg TBD2.jpg The Walking Dead Board Game The Best Defense w free set of 7 Wiz Dice.jpg 7 wiz dice.jpg Pic1762631 md.jpg The Best Defense – Event Promo Cards.jpg|Promo Cards The Walking Dead- Der Widerstand, KOSMOS, 2014.jpg|German edition The Best Defense: Woodbury Expansion TBDWE.jpg TBDWE 1.jpg TBDWE 2.jpg TBDWE 3.jpg TBDWE 4.jpg TBDWE 5.jpg Trivia *This game is also available in German, The Walking Dead: Der Widerstand. External links *The Walking Dead Board Game Best Defense: Woodbury Expansion at Cryptozoic Entertainment site References Category:Board Games Category:TV Series Category:Cryptozoic Entertainment products